Definitely Not You
by Eyress
Summary: I'm famous. On the Internet. I'd like to thank real life, for giving me the material. My best friend, for unknowingly increasing my ego. And my Mum, because I feel obliged. I would however, not like to thank, Uchiha "not-the-hair" Sasuke. SasuSaku AU


"_Sorry Isaac, I just don't know what's true anymore", I sobbed, and I could hear my breath rattle in my throat._

_Isaac stood in front of me, aloof as always, but missing his signature crooked smile. The smile that was my lifeline for the past few months._

"_You know what", he drawled. "I don't even care what's true anymore". He kicked a rock in front of him and strode past me. _

_I'm officially a screw-up._

_Xxx_

_**A/N: Hey, hey! Sorry about the angst factor, but I can NOT believe I finished it. Like, finally! I'm sorry that Cher and Isaac didn't have their happy ending, but it couldn't happen, I just didn't see it. But thanks for sticking with me all the way through, I mean WOW, 3500 plus reviews. I love every one of you that put up with all my gushing, my bitch-ranting Authors notes and my late updates. **_

_**xox – Blossom**_

........

I re-read the chapter just to make sure it's okay before I officially publish it. It feels like a part of me has been fulfilled, I mean, how long has this story been going on for, two years? Okay, admittedly it would've taken a lot less if I wasn't so damn lazy about writing it. But I've finished it, and there's something oddly pleasing about being a teenage equivalent of Meg Cabot in the online world. Even if it means I need to stay up past one am.

I drag my bag towards me using the hand that isn't busy closing the laptop. Now that the important stuff is done, I guess it's time to do my homework.

"Time, time, time..." I mutter. Okay, well I know that if I stay up past three am I won't be able to function properly in school, so that means I have at least two and a half hours to get my school work done.

I reach for my digital clock to set my alarm to two forty five,-

_Shit_

I cram all my papers and laptop in my bag. Forget staying up till three, it's seven am! I can't believe it, how could I lose track of time so easily. I take a brave glance at the mirror. URGH! The bags under my eyes are more visible than ever! And my skin looks dry and pasty, I'm already known for being nocturnal at my school, I don't need to add witch to it.

My cell phone vibrates from my pocket. I reach into it clumsily to retrieve my phone and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" No answer. Now I'm really pissed. "Hello!"

I'm about to throw my phone at the wall till I have an epiphany, "Right, text message"

**From: **Ino  
**To: **Sakura

**Message:** R-tard, I'm waiting.

I rush downstairs, grabbing a coffee from the kitchen countertop before hurrying to the door. "Thanks Mum!" I yell behind my shoulder.

"No problem, sweetheart, remember to tell your cousin that-"

I close the door quickly behind me. Thankfully my mum didn't notice my, if I do say so myself, horrifying complexion. I'm an embarrassment to my dermatologist mother. No wonder she makes me lock myself in my room whenever her clients come over. Or maybe it's because her main client is Mei Terumi, or as I deem her, High Bitch of the world.

"Oi! Pinky! Over here!"

I smile to myself. Okay, maybe only High Bitch of the State. The title of High Bitch of the World is held by none other than my best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

I climb into her car, trying my best to ignore her disgusted expression once she stole a look at my face.

"You look like a nocturnal witch", she snorts.

Damn.

"Not even those awesome sassy witches like Sabrina the teenage witch, but like those witch-hags in Hamlet" she continues.

"Macbeth, Ino, Macbeth", I correct her. "Look whatever, I know, I know. But can we not talk about my apparent disregard for my looks and just get to school already", I sigh and lean back into the leather seat of her car.

Ino simply shrugs and begins driving. "So you might be wondering why I'm not twenty minutes late today", she starts.

"Not really" I reckon I have a pretty good idea.

Ignoring me as usual she continues. "You see, I woke up at six thirty today to apply my face mask, you know, so I don't look like some nocturnal-witch"

Glare.

"And I got all nice and ready, some make-up here, packed my bags, had a nice breakfast. It was a nice, calm morning you know, basically a foil to yours"

Scowl.

"As usual I check my email for anything I might have missed while I was asleep"

Snort.

"And, I get this alert from fiction press dot com, telling me that one of my favourite stories EVER, has just been completed" at this point her eyes start to get a little teary.

Just as I thought. "Really! Which story was it again", I decide to play her.

"COINCIDENCES AND CORRUPTION!! I only tell you that every day!" she swerves to avoid a passing car.

"Oh right, that one. Who is it by again?"

She swerves to avoid a poor unsuspecting pedestrian. Okay, look, don't ask me how she ever got her license. She is a road hazard. Which reminds me, I forgot to make my daily Morning Prayer where I plead God to let Ino's license somehow disintegrate into nothing.

"Blossom! Only one of the most talented writers ever born"

Bingo.

Okay pause. You may be wondering why, my best friend, out of all people is telling me my own internet Alias. Well, it's an alias for a reason. If anyone I ever knew found out that the reason for all the -forget bags- _luggage _under my eyes, is that I stay up writing corny fiction stories that are pretty much layered with sugary fluff that would make your teeth crumble, I'd die. For real.

As in, I'd willingly cross a road that I know Ino is driving in a five kilometre radius of.

"So, you've finished the chapter?" I ask.

"No, I haven't even started. It's just, I can't believe it's over, you know what I mean Sakura? I mean, I can't believe it's done", she brakes suddenly, noticing the red light in front of us.

I feel the knot in my stomach twist. I almost forgot how sad I was when I finally finished putting that last full stop on the story. "Yeah... I do actually" I say quietly.

Ino gives me an odd look, "What's up with you?" she asks, "I mean apart from the fact you look like a hag"

"Nothing" I say. "Green light"

"Crap", she curses before speeding down the road.

"Whoa!" I'm pushed back into the leather seat, the cold wind biting at my face. "Ino, the light means go, not accelerATEEE!"

I flinch on impact, the front of Ino's car just collided with someone's, hot, Lexus.

"My Lexus!",

"My baby!"

"My life" I squeak.

A pair of dark boots protrude from the door of the car. Followed by a leg, miles of it.

The owner of the car glares at us, her red (yes, red) eyes burning into our irises.

"Yamanaka? Pfft, typical"

Ino lets out a coy smirk, "Hey Karin"

"Hey cuz", I wave. "How about you give us a family bonus?"

"How about the bonus be some face cleanser?", she bites back.

I cower.

"Hey, hey, let's not be obnoxious. Can't we settle this as woman?", Ino's attempt at some sort of negotiation.

"Sure. Repair will cost around one hundred and fifty bucks. I want it by Wednesday. Ta!", she climbs back into her now slightly less hot Lexus and drives away.

"That's not what I meant!" Ino yells at the distancing behind of Karin's Lexus, while I try REALLY hard not to let out a 'burn'.

........

**A/N:** No way, an internet Alias, a bitchy Ino and a hot, yet snarky, Karin, who is ALSO Sakura's cousin! No way, that hasn't been done before.

I'm going to try and make this one different though. I've read a few Fanfics similar set-ups, but I thought I'd give it a bit of a whirl.

Now all I say is.

Ta!


End file.
